Dragon Racing-World Cup
The Dragon Racing-World Cup was a Spyro tournament hosted by Ratchet5 which started in July 2018 and finished in November 2018. History Soon after the conclusion of RIP: Resurrected people began to speculate on when and what the next tournament will be. The most popular guess was Spyro the Dragon, another PlayStation classic. On August 10th, 2017 Ratchet5 confirmed that a Spyro-themed tournament would happen and it would start sometime between October and December of 2017. However, Ratchet5 decided to delay the tournament due to business in his personal life. On December 18th, 2017 Ratchet5 announced that info on the tournament would soon come. On March 5th, 2018 Ratchet5 confirmed, once again, that it would be a Spyro-themed tournament. He also announced that the tournament should be beginning soon and 3 days later confirmed that the tournament would start some time between May and June. On April 2nd, 2018, after the announcement of the International Spyro Grand Prix, Ratchet5 delayed the tournament and stated if a tournament run by him would happen, it would most likely begin after the conclusion of the ISGP. He also stated that it would be a "everyman allowed" tournament, unlike the ISGP, meaning that everyone can enter the tournament. On May 15th, 2018 Ratchet5 announced that the tournament will start mid-July and that a trailer would be released in the near future. On June 21st, 2018 Ratchet5 released the trailer and gave the tournament its name in the process: the Dragon Racing-World Cup. Also on July 21st Ratchet5 unveiled the trophy that the winner of the tournament will receive (virtually). He also announced that sign-ups will open on July 1st, 2018 and the tournament shall start in the second week of July. Current Progress ▼ The tournament was officially confirmed on March 8, 2018 by Ratchet5. :► The tournament was delayed on April 2, 2018 by Ratchet5. ► The tournament was officially announced on June 21, 2018 by Ratchet5. Sign-ups closed on July 14, 2018. ► Round 1 began on July 18, 2018 and ended on August 6, 2018. The first match was uploaded on July 18. ► Round 2 began on August 8, 2018 and ended August 21, 2018. The first match was uploaded on August 22. ► Round 3 begun on August 21, 2018 and ended on September 4, 2018. The first match was uploaded on September 7 due to a delay on Round 2 uploads. ► Round 4 begun on September 4, 2018 and finished around October 11, 2018. The first match was uploaded on September 23 due to a delay on Round 3 uploads. ▼ An initial attempt of the Grand Final was made with 2 competitors but footage was lost and a second take with all 4 was planned on November 4th. However, only 3 competitors could make it with Newantox being occupied with IRL things at the time. Newontox did a post recording two weeks afterwards. :► The Grand Final was uploaded on December 16th. Special Rules The tournament will be featuring the general ruleset. Rules can be found here. Seeding Seeding returned with the following objectives: *Spyro 1 (short): Get 18 dragons, 600 gems and defeat both Toasty and Doctor Shemp. *Spyro 1 (long): 100% one non-homeworld/flight/boss level from each of the the first 3 worlds and get both thieves in Tree Tops. *Spyro 2: Pay Moneybags 3 times, get 4 talismans and get 8 orbs. *Spyro 3: Pay for Sheila, complete the sandcastle challenge in Seashell Shore and get 17 eggs. Seeding Tier Tables Competitors in the same Tier could not be drawn to race each other. Every group contained a competitor from each tier. Also, competitors in Tier 1 were able to choose 1 person that they would like to be in the same group with. This person could not also be from Tier 1. *Spyro 1 Long *Spyro 1 Short *Spyro 2 *Spyro 3 *Tier automatically decided due to result in International Spyro Grand Prix. Participating Players Round 1 Groups Group A Group B Group C * vMMe dropped out before facing all of his opponents. Therefore opponents he didn't face were awarded 5 points. Group D Group E *'g4video5' dropped out before doing the triple threat match and therefore MrGamesendy and Fromond went through. As MrGamesendy beat Fromond in their head-to-head match, he finished as top seed. **'CherokeeGuy' dropped out after doing a race. As a result of him doing so close to the deadline, every opponent he didn't face has been awarded 5 points and he was not replaced. Group F Group G *'TOTOzigemm' dropped out before doing the triple threat match and therefore CookiesOnToast and Ratchet5 went through. As CookiesOnToast beat Ratchet5 in their head-to-head match, he finished as top seed, and Keyford took TOTOzigemm's place in the 3rd Place Second Chance Matches. ** Ratchet5 failed to finish an objective in the race. CookiesOnToast finished all of his objectives and therefore was declared the winner. Group H Round 1 Second Chance Matches Originally, the 3rd placers from Round 1 were going to be randomly drawn into two four-way matches, but after 2 Group E competitors quit, leaving only 7 eligible people, the matchups were determined by the competitors' timezones. The winners of each match joined the Round 2 Second Chance matches. Round 2 Those who came 1st or 2nd in their group were randomly drawn into 8 1v1 races. The first placers from Round 1 raced 2nd placers from Round 1, but cannot race someone who was in their group. Whomever won advanced to Round 3, and whomever lost dropped into the Round 2 Second Chance Matches. Round 2 Second Chance Matches The losers of Round 2 and the winners of the Round 1 Second Chance matches were randomly drawn into 5 1v1 races. No competitors who already raced each other could compete against each other again. The winners of these races advanced to the Round 3 Second Chance Matches. Round 3 The winners of each race advanced to Round 4. Losers competed in the Round 3 Second Chance Matches. * Ratchet5 failed to finish an objective in the race. Lopsa finished all of his objectives and therefore was declared the winner. Round 3 Second Chance Matches The winners of the Round 2 Second Chance Matches and losers of Round 3 WERE randomly drawn into 3 3-way matches. The winners of each match advanceD to the Ultimate 3-Way Second Chance Match. There was a maximum of 2 Round 3 losers in a group and a minimum of one. Competitors could not face someone they already raced. * Baronzef dropped out after losing his Round 3 match. He was replaced by Fromond. Ultimate 3-Way Second Chance Match The winners of the 3 Round 3 Second Chance Matches had one last playoff to see who would be accepted into the Final Threesome. Round 4 The 4 remaining competitors were randomly drawn into two 2 1v1 matches. The first two finishers advanced to the Grand Final, and the two losers joined the Final Threesome. Final Threesome The first two finishers advanced to the Grand Final. Grand Final The Grand Final was made up of the Round 4 winners and the winner and runner-up of the Final Threesome. Category:Other Tournaments